Leaving the Habitat (Smile for Me)
by ThatRandonFangirlGamer
Summary: Kamal has to evacuate one last member of the habitat before Flower Child confronts Dr. Habit. (Wallace x Kamal) (One-shot)


"Hey," Murmured a familiar voice.  
Wallus peaked out of his hole in the wall excitedly. "Kamal?"  
"Yes," Kamal replied warmly. "It's time to go."  
Wallus was silent for a few seconds. "Go?"  
"Things are about to get bad," Kamal explained.  
"I see," Wallus said softly. He knew it was going to happen; they all did. It had been so long since he had left his hiding place. He wasn't sure if he was ready.  
Kamal offered a welcoming hand.  
Wallace hesitated. This was basically his home now. But this is Kamal, his old friend! How could his friend put him in danger? He took Kamal's hand.  
He emerged from the wall for the first time in months. His gray eyes blinked in the light, adjusting behind the curly swafts of black hair blocking them from view of others. He knew it'd be brighter outside. He glanced at Kamal sheepishly, then looked down sharply with a small smile. He let go of Kamal's hand gently. The lingering warmth from Kamal in his palm made him giddy, though he was too shy to express it.  
Wallus looked around. "Did the others evacuate already? Trevor is usually hanging out around here."  
Kamal laughed, "he does? That's rough."  
"Yeah, he was pretty annoying, always accusing me of being a vampire and such things like that," Wallus said with a shrug, "but his childish imagination was kind of nice. Reminds me of when I was small. I used to pretend to be all sorts of things, too."  
Kamal nervously grinned, "I'm not sure he's pretending. I mean, I don't think Trevor is a werewolf, but I think he thinks he is."  
"Maybe that's why he's here," Wallus remarked.  
They both shrugged. Once upon a time such a thing may have shocked them. Perhaps even filled them with sorrow and pity. Now, they'd worked at the habitat so long nothing would shock them. Most would believe that the desensitization of the two men was an unhealthy product of their former jobs, and they would be correct. There was nothing anyone could do now, though. They had seen many people join the habitat, and seen many leave, in different ways, in different conditions. Not one had left happily before.  
Things were different now. That flower child had really done wonders for the habicians. Wallus assumed that the sudden departure of the habicians was because of them.  
"What, exactly, is happening?" Wallus asked.  
"The event," Kamal answered.  
"Already?" Wallus exclaimed, "He just said it was still days away-"  
"Something- someone- made him start early," Kamal said darkly.  
"The flower kid…" Wallus stated bluntly.  
"That kid spreads happiness around like the sun spreads light," Kamal noted with a smile, "But Boris grows jealous."  
Wallus felt a squirming guilt in the pit of his stomach. It was unexplainable, unnessicary, but it was there. "Boris. How is he?"  
Kamal shook his head. "He's not in good condition."  
"I didn't think so," Wallus admitted sadly.  
Kamal added, "I talked to Flower Kid. He's going to confront Boris. I figured if anyone could help Habit, it's them."  
"I hope, for both their sakes, he's not completely unhinged yet," Wallus wistfully remarked.  
There was a short melancholy silence between them. It was as if their emotions permeated the air. For a split second, the two understood each other completely, instinctively. For that moment, their breathing sincopated; they were united by a shared sadness, almost mourning. Mourning that neither of them owed Boris, yet both felt, and they knew it, and each knew the other felt and knew it too. And then the silence was over.  
"We'd better get going," Kamal sighed.  
Wallus nodded, "Okay. Yeah."  
Kamal walked him to the gate. Wallus was right, it was brighter outside; he squinted under the sun's glow. "Stay safe. I'll see you soon," Kamal said softly.  
"You're not coming with me?" Wallus asked, surprised.  
"No," Kamal explained, "I have to help Flower Kid get up Habit's tower."  
Wallus pulled Kamal into a warm, gentle hug. "Just take care of yourself, Kamal," he murmured, "You know, I really never say it much, but I love you."  
"Yeah, I love you too," Kamal said with a smile. He broke from the hug, and turned to go back into the habitat.  
Wallus grabbed his hand. "No, I mean… I really do love you." God, This was not the right time for this, was it?  
Kamal chuckled softly. "I know. You're really bad at hiding that. You know that?"  
Wallus blushes deeply. "I am?"  
"Yeah," Kamal shrugged with a wily smile. "I love you too."  
"You do?" Wallus asked in amazement.  
Kamal smile softly, "I do." He turned and walked back into the habitat.  
Wallus stared at where Kamal had been and smiled stupidly. He felt all warm and fuzzy inside. "He loves me," Wallus sighed to himself.


End file.
